La fuite
by Do you want some fruits
Summary: On n'en connaît pas vraiment les mangemorts, ceux qui sont moins privilégiés. Ceux qui font le sale boulot. Le pire. Celui que seule Bellatrix Lestrange aime faire. Cette histoire est celle d'une des rares mangemorts. Elle n'est pas comme Bellatrix. C'est la peur qui la guide. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Venez suivre l'histoire de Grâce. Parce que cette héroïne est juste humaine.
1. Grâce

La plupart des sorts utilisés viennent des livres ou des films Harry Potter. Ceux que vous ne reconnaissait pas sont des sorts de mon invention ou des sorts que j'ai beaucoup retrouvés dans les fics (comme Tempus). Cette histoire se trouve aussi sur Hp fanfiction mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué...

Enfin, bonne lecture :D

1.-

Quand est-ce que ça à commencer ? Se demanda Grâce en retournant un cadavre du bout du pied. Depuis quand je n'éprouve plus l'envie de pleurer après avoir commis un meurtre ? Depuis quand je suis dans cet état de lassitude, de dégoût ? Je me demande comment Bellatrix Lestrange fait pour aimer tout ce sang. C'est tellement... _fatiguant._

Grâce se pencha pour examiner l'homme mort à ses pieds. Un cracmol. Elle devait en avoir tué une petite dizaine aujourd'hui. Elle avait arrêté de compter au cinquième. Et de toute façon, à quoi cela lui servait-il de compter ses victimes ? Elle ne s'appelait pas Macnair, qui adorait tout savoir de ses proies et qui le notait dans un petit carnet. Comme un chasseur. La jeune femme se sentit vaciller. Elle était si _fatiguée. _Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis 2 nuits et avait passé ses journées à traquer les cracmols de son périmètre. Et pas question de dormir avant la fin de la mission. Le Maître n'attendait pas.

Grâce ne s'arrêta pas sur la pensée de son Maître. Il la pétrifiait. Il la terrorisait.

Elle secoua vaguement la tête en se préparant à transplaner. Les détraqueurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Pas qu'ils lui fassent grand effet. Les notions de bonheur et de malheur avaient depuis longtemps été remplacées par la lassitude.

Un léger vertige la saisit quand elle atterrit devant chez elle. Enfin, chez elle était un bien grand mot. C'était le repère qu'elle partageait avec quelques autres mangemorts de second plan -ou partisans qui n'avait pas eu « l'honneur » d'avoir eu la marque. Certains étaient ici depuis un moment, attendant les ordres. D'autres passaient une nuit ici, puis repartaient, plus silencieux que des ombres. D'autres encore, comme elle, s'installait ici le temps d'une mission. Ils cohabitaient tous ensemble, dans un climat de semi-ignorance simplement conscient de la présence d'autres fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Grâce poussa la porte grisâtre en soupirant. Elle vivait ici depuis un mois, ne sortant que la nuit pour massacrer quelques moldus ou sangs de bourbes sur ordres écrits des Lestrange ou des Malefoy. Le Maître ne se donnait même pas la peine de le leur dire directement. Sa dernière mission, celle qu'elle venait juste terminer, avait été de traquer les cracmols de son périmètre. Une tâche qui aurait dû être plutôt longue mais, heureusement pour elle, elle s'était terminée très rapidement. Les cracmols, ces idiots, s'étaient tous cachés chez une famille sorcière. Elle avait dû les tuer aussi. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas eu d'enfants en bas âge. Elle ne supportait pas les geignements des marmots. Et puis il fallait toujours se demander quelle était la meilleure manœuvre. Tuer d'abord les parents sous les yeux des enfants ce qu'elle se répugnait à faire ou l'inverse au risque d'affronter la colère des parents devenus fous de chagrin.

Grâce soupira une nouvelle fois et se débarrassa de sa cape. Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un la héler :

« Grâce ! Tu es déjà revenue ?

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Julius. Oui je suis déjà là. Ils n'ont pas étés long à trouver. Ils s'étaient cachés dans un endroit commun.

Julius s'esclaffa :

«-Pas étonnant de la part de ces attardés ! Enfin, viens ! Tu dois avoir faim. Il reste du rosbif. Greg' l'a piqué à des moldus qui pique-niquait. Des... Poli'iers je crois. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle non ? Les gens qui font « l'ordre » chez eux. Comme des aurors ! »

Il se mit à rigoler et Grâce eut une brève pensée pour les malheureux moldus. Pique-niquer dans la forêt, à deux pas de leur repère, était un véritable acte de suicide.

Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Julius. Après tout, ça ne la regardait pas. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à ne pas s'apitoyer sur le sort d'inconnus. Elle était en vie, c'est cela qui comptait.

« Grâce a éliminer tous les cracmols de la région à elle seule en deux jours à peine ! Cria Julius en entrant dans le salon. Pour Grâce je demande des applaudissements ! »

Des sifflements retentirent dans la pièce.

« Bravo Grâce ! Lança Grégory, un jeune partisan qui résidait ici depuis quelques semaines. A ce rythme-là, tu vas peut être te faire remarquer par notre Maître.

-J'ai bientôt la Marque . dit la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

-Tu pourrais gagner plus de prestige ! Imagine-toi au même rang que Bellatrix Lestrange au combat ! Quel honneur !

Grâce ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'elle s'était en effet beaucoup faite remarqué ces temps-ci, en exécutant parfaitement ses missions. Mais elle savait aussi que le Maître était légilimens. Si elle le voyait régulièrement, il ne tarderait pas à découvrir qu'elle ne partageait pas ses idées et là, couic, elle passerait à la trappe.

Essayant de réprimant ses pensées, elle attrapa un bout de rosbif qu'elle mordit à pleine dents.

Tout en mâchant, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les quelques fauteuils de la pièce était tous occupés et de nombreux partisans s'étaient assis sur le vieux tapis éliminé. Certains jouaient à un jeu de Bataille explosive. Les autres discutaient des prochaines manœuvres des aurors.

« Pas de nouvelles du Maître ? Demanda-t-elle à un jeune homme pâle.

-Non, aucune.

Il y eut un silence puis le jeune homme reprit.

-Je m'appelle Lerry. Je vais rester ici quelques instants.

-Enchantée. répondit aimablement Grâce.

Lerry lui fit un sourire nerveux et agita une main pour lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir. Il avait un drôle de tique, celui de faire mine d'attraper quelque chose avec sa main gauche.

« Encore un traumatisé » se dit la jeune femme.

Elle se contenta de sourire pour refuser son invitation et sortit de la pièce. Étant la seule femme, elle avait une chambre pour elle seule et elle en profitait pour faire des siestes à tout moment.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Julius la suivre. Il entra à sa suite et la prit dans ses bras. Grâce le repoussa mollement.

« Non pas ce soir, Julius. Je suis trop fatiguée... »

Julius fronça les sourcils.

« Allez chérie, ça fait presque 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Grâce savait ce que cela signifiait : « Ne fais pas chier, tais-toi et ouvre tes jambes ».

Elle se força à sourire et lui répondit doucement « Bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que tu m'as manqué ». Julius sourit d'un air satisfait.

Grâce se demanda pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté ses avances pourquoi, justement, elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait aucuns sentiments à son égard. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'il était le propriétaire de la maison et donc sortir avec lui signifiait être protégé des avances des autres hommes du repaire. Cela lui assuré aussi le logement et la nourriture pour un bout de temps. Mais quand même, pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs lui aussi pourquoi avait-il commencé ? D'accord, le sexe était une raison valable. C'était aussi une distraction de plus. Mais pourquoi lui obéissais-t-elle toujours ? Pourquoi s'allongeait-elle sans rien dire ?

Elle secoua vaguement la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions. Elle avait depuis longtemps lâché les rênes de sa vie. Elle se laissa aller contre Julius et tût la voix de son cerveau.


	2. Abandon

-Grâce ! Grâce réveille-toi ! Grouille !

Grâce ouvrit les yeux brusquement et dévisagea Julius.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Pas de questions ! Dépêche-toi on s'est fait repérer ! Il faut fuir !

Grâce se leva d'un bond. Elle enfila sa robe précipitamment.

Elle entendait des bruits de courses dans le couloir. Elle agrippa fermement sa baguette et se tourna vers Julius.

-On abandonne la maison ?

-On l'abandonne.

Ils regroupèrent leurs maigres affaires et se ruèrent dehors avec tous les autres.

Julius attrapa brutalement Lerry qui passait à toute vitesse devant eux.

-Il reste des gens à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il violemment.

- Non personne ! J'étais le dernier !

Lerry se dégagea de la poigne de Julius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les attend ou on transplane ?

-Transplanez répondit Julius d'une voix blanche. Grâce, aide-moi à détruire la maison.

-Deprimo ! cria Grâce.

Elle se mit à courir autour de la maison avec Julius en lançant ce sort. La maison s'effondrait péniblement. Elle vit Julius se mettre à lancer des Incendios et fit de même.

Les gens autour se pressaient de transplaner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? interrogea Grâce.

-Les aurors… Ils sembleraient qu'ils nous aient découvert. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés mais ça ne devrait pas tarder ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche de transplaner ! »

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, quelqu'un s'écria :

« Transplanez ! Ils sont là ! »

Julius et Grâce échangèrent un regard.

« Merde ! Transplane Grâce ! s'écria Julius.

Autour d'eux, des silhouettes apparaissaient.

-C'est impossible ! Paniqua la jeune femme. Ils ont dû jeter un sort !

-Courons ! »

Grâce s'élança. Les aurors s'étaient mis à lancer des sorts. Elle entendit crier autour d'elle.

« Je me suis faite repérée ! Paniqua-t-elle.

Elle sentit des aurors se mettre à sa poursuite.

-Il faut que j'atteigne une zone où je puisse transplaner ! »

Des sorts passaient au-dessus de sa tête faisant vibrer l'air. Grâce se pencha pour éviter de se faire toucher. Elle aperçut les contours des arbres de la forêt. Un sort effleura sa joue et elle se mit à détaler de plus belle.

Elle réussit à entrer dans la forêt et entendit les pas derrière elle s'estomper légèrement avant de reprendre. Les aurors la suivaient toujours.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage et les buissons la ralentissaient. Elle sauta par-dessus un petit ruisseau et reprit sa course. Les pas la suivaient toujours.

Elle tourna à droite, espérant semer son poursuiveur.

Elle se retourna, n'entendant plus les bruits de pas.

-Boclang !

Un auror se précipita sur sa gauche.

Un autre arriva derrière elle.

Deux autres se placèrent devant elle.

Elle était encerclée et ne pouvait même pas lancer de sorts à voix haute.

« Une chance que j'ai toujours été forte en sortilèges informulés se dit-elle. »

Elle lança un Avada Kedavra sur l'auror derrière qui l'évita de justesse. Ce n'était pas le moment d'épargner des vies.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir le résultat et stupéfixia l'auror à sa gauche. Il tomba à ses pieds tandis qu'elle se baissait pour éviter un sort. Elle se rua dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait créée tout en lançant des sorts au hasard derrière elle. Un sort l'atteignit, lui ouvrant une large entaille sur le bras. Elle se mit à courir. Elle savait que, plus loin, se trouvait une maison de moldus inoccupée. Si elle semait les aurors elle pourrait s'y reposer cinq minutes et faire le point sur sa situation.

Elle serra les dents. Un autre sort venait de l'atteindre à la cuisse.

Elle se retourna et fit face aux trois aurors restant.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de ralentir, elle désarma un auror et lança un maléfice sur un autre qui s'effondra, inconscient. Elle évita un Incarcerem et ligota le troisième auror. Elle récupéra la baguette des 3 aurors et reprit sa course.

Elle tenu encore une petit quart d'heure avant de sentir son corps se mettre à trembler. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants puis reprit en marchant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Elle atteignit enfin la vieille maison et entra.

Elle bénéficiait d'une grosse heure avant qu'on ne se mette à sa recherche.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Elle tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de voix. En haut.

Elle monta lentement les marches, brandissant sa baguette. Elle se colla contre la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup bref.

-Ne bougez pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Une dizaine de jeunes aux visages percés la dévisagèrent.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda nonchalamment un jeune. Une keuf ?

« Merde. Se dit Grâce. Un squat. » Puis elle s'évanouit.


	3. Le squat

Grâce battit des paupières. Où était-elle ? Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Des jeunes la regardaient. Elle se leva brusquement et leva sa baguette.

Un jeune homme se leva lentement vers elle.

-Eh. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu as eu petit évanouissement mais c'est bon maintenant.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux un peu sales se leva à son tour et demanda tout en désignant les blessures de Grâce :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Grâce suivit son regard.

Elle saignait à la cuisse droite et aux bras. De plus elle avait de nombreuses égratignures.

Le jeune homme reprit la parole.

-Tout va bien hein. Tu peux baisser ton… Euh, ton bâton.

Grâce baissa sa baguette en se sentant particulièrement stupide.

Les jeunes la regardaient toujours. Même si certains d'entre eux étaient trop défoncés pour comprendre quelque chose, les autres commençaient à se rendre compte de l'état de la jeune fille.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? T'es pas une keuf ?

-Regardez ! Elle saigne !

Le jeune homme, qui semblait être le leader de toute cette bande se retourna et leva ses mains pour les calmer.

-Vous inquiétez pas. Personne a l'air de la suivre.

Il se retourna vers Grâce

-Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

La jeune femme se renfrogna. Que pouvez-t-elle inventer ?

-Je suis tombée répondit-elle d'une voix plate.

C'était pathétique. Ils ne la croiraient jamais.

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

-Si tu le dis. Je veux pas avoir de problèmes c'est tout.

-Tu n'en auras pas.

Grâce avança dans la pièce et serra les dents. Sa cuisse lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle s'assit dans un coin et reprit.

-Je veux juste me reposer quelques secondes.

-C'est ok. En fait, je m'appelle Nathanaël.

Grâce hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Moi c'est Jenny.

Elle étira doucement ses jambes.

La blessure à sa cuisse était plutôt profonde mais au moins la plaie était nette.

Nathanaël s'assit à ses côtés et regarda sa cuisse.

-Eh ben ! Tu es sure que tu veux juste te reposer ?

Grâce acquiesça. Les aurors ne mettraient pas beaucoup de temps à découvrir sa trace une fois qu'ils auraient trouvés les aurors stupéfixiés. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils trouvent la vieille maison avec elle dedans. Si seulement il n'y avait pas tous ces jeunes ! Elle allait devoir leur effacer la mémoire et ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. Et avant ça, elle devait se guérir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pas question d'utiliser de la magie noire. Cela pouvait causer des dommages irréversibles sur la peau.

Elle se pencha. Elle avait le choix entre se barrer tout de suite ou se soigner et partir après. Mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de la magie devant des moldus. Ce serait encore plus facile pour les aurors de leur faire se rappeler d'elle. Elle ferma les paupières et soupira. Elle se donnait cinq minutes pour se reposer et ensuite elle partait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Nathanaël venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-T'as l'air d'être dans une belle merde hein ? T'es vraiment sure que tu veux pas rester longtemps ?

Grâce lui sourit d'un air un peu absent. Il ne dirait pas ça s'il savait dans quelle situation elle était. Il se pencha encore vers elle et lui demanda, la voix soudain plus basse :

-Tu créchais dans la maison à côté de la forêt non ?

Grâce se tourna vers lui, effrayé.

Il connaissait cette maison. Mais c'était un moldu non ? Comment…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je t'ai déjà vu y entrer. Hier ou avant-hier.

-Et personne ne t'a vu ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je peux être discret tu sais.

Le cerveau de Grâce se mit à tourner à fond. Il était arrivé à les espionner sans se faire voir. Un moldu. Ils avaient été trop confiants. Mais des jeunes qui ne faisaient rien pour être silencieux ne s'étaient même pas fait découvrir par des sorciers. Si les aurors tombaient sur ces jeunes, ils auraient trop d'informations. Elle se releva en tentant de prendre un air détendu et tendu sa main vers Nathanaël.

-Dis, tu peux sortir dehors quelques minutes avec moi ? Je voudrais te parler.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu m'as l'air d'être le leader non ? Et puis je crois que les autres ne sont pas trop en état de comprendre ce que je veux te dire.

Nathanaël se rengorgea, fière d'être considéré comme le chef.

Il se leva à son tour et tira Grâce par la main.

Ils arrivèrent dehors.

-Alors tu veux me dire quoi ?

Grâce prit son temps avant de répondre et examina le jeune homme. A la lumière du jour, il paraissait beaucoup plus mince qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ses cheveux étaient tout poisseux et ses mains décharnés.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être très en forme.

Le jeune homme eut un rire jaune.

-Bien vu. Ici, plus personne n'en a plus pour longtemps de toute façon.

-Et ça ne te révoltes pas ?

Nathanaël la regarda avec mépris.

-T'es qui toi ? L'assistante sociale ? Me fais pas la morale. On veut juste se barrer c'est tout.

-Se barrer hum ?

Grâce plissa les yeux et eut un vague sourire. Elle reprit d'une voix douce

-Alors dis-toi que je suis ta marraine la bonne fée. Avada Kedavra.

-Hein ?

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et s'effondra quand le sort le toucha en plein ventre.

La mangemorte s'accroupit à côté de lui et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser pour avoir fait ça. Ça nous sert à tous les deux de toute façon. Faux mieux mourir d'un coup que mourir lentement à cause d'une saloperie que tu t'injectes, crois-moi.

Elle ferma ses paupières et lança un Incendio pour brûler son corps.

L'herbe était trop humide pour prendre feu, alors il n'y avait pas de risque d'incendie. C'était bien la seule chance qu'elle avait eu pour l'instant.

Elle se tourna vers la maison et se dégoûta pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des gens au courant de son existence derrière elle. Elle entra dans la maison, monta l'escalier d'un pas pesant et rouvrit la porte. Personne ne tourna la tête à son arrivée.

Elle déglutit. Il fallait mieux qu'elle les tue d'un coup. Elle n'allait pas brûler la maison avec eux vivants dedans. Elle ne s'appelait pas Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté d'un jeune aux yeux dilatés. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et il tomba sur la côté doucement, mort.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle se relava et marcha aux milieux des gens lançant des Avada Kedava au hasard. Certaines personnes commencèrent à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait mais avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, ils étaient morts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grâce ferma la porte et sortit de la maison. Il n'y avait pas eu un bruit quand ils étaient morts. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Elle n'avait jamais tué autant de gens en même temps.

Elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le but pour essayer de se débarrasser du mauvais goût dans sa bouche.

Elle se posa doucement dans l'herbe à côté des cendres de Nathanaël qu'elle dispersa dans le vent. Elle entreprit ensuite de guérir l'éraflure sur son bras et la blessure bien plus douloureuse sur sa cuisse.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. C'était quand qu'il y avait eu un problème dans ses choix ? Elle avait été lâchée dans la vie comme ça, sans personne pour répondre à ses questions. Elle faisait quoi là ?

Un soudain accès de panique la submergea. Il n'y avait pas d'issue heureuse pour elle. Elle avait le choix entre retrouver Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et subir sa punition puis se fondre dans les rangs des mangemorts... OU... Fuir. Mais ou ? Elle n'avait aucune aide. Pas de famille. Pas d'amis.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison en cendres. Elle était capable de tuer. Alors elle était capable de se défendre. Elle pouvait trouver un endroit calme, paisible et surtout hors de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait qu'elle quitte l'Angleterre.

Grâce se leva lentement et inspira profondément en essayant de se donner du courage.

Elle avait décidé. Elle ne retournerait pas vers Voldemort. Elle fuyait.


	4. Londres

Grâce retourna un bout de terre avec la pointe de son pied. Elle avait fait son choix.

« Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ? se demanda Grâce. Je n'ai aucun ami, pas de famille et personne à qui faire du chantage qui pourraient m'héberger... Enfin je n'ai pas de temps pour penser à tout cela. D'abord, il faut que je trouve une façon sure de me camoufler ».

La jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison en cendres. Elle n'était pas restée ici très longtemps, a peine une petite heure mais les aurors seraient sûrement bientôt ici. Elle jeta le sortilège Tempus pour voir quelle heure il était.

Onze heure et trois minutes.

Elle avait trop traîné. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite mais elle était encore trop faible pour transplaner. Et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de portoloin sinon le ministère la repérerait tout de suite. Son pouls s'accéléra. La jeune fille prit une grande respiration pour se calmer puis releva la tête en prenant un air décidé. Elle pouvait marcher non ?

Lentement, la jeune femme se mit en marche puis finit par se mettre à courir.

Ses pieds martelaient le tapis de feuilles. C'était le seul bruit qu'elle entendait. Pas de chant d'oiseaux ni de bruit habituel du vent s'engouffrant parmi les branches.

La forêt semblait comme morte. Mais la mort ne la suivait-elle pas depuis toujours ?

Grâce se rappela son combat avec les aurors. Ils n'avaient pas été très coriaces. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Ordinairement, ils n'hésitaient pas à lancer eux aussi des sorts de magie noire. Les aurors qui allaient se lancer à sa poursuite ne seraient sûrement pas aussi confiants. Ils seraient énerver par les blessures qu'elle avait infligés aux aurors et beaucoup plus au courant de ses capacités de combat. Elle aurait du leur lancer un sortilèges d'Oubliettes. Mais voilà, elle était trop désorganisée.

Et où était la fin de cette forêt ? Les aurors allaient la retrouver bien trop vite ! Ils avaient sûrement pris des balais. Ils avaient accès à tout les moyens de transports et tout les sorts pour attraper les mangemorts.

Grâce essaya de ne pas paniquer et se concentra sur son souffle. Heureusement, elle ne manquait pas d'exercices avec tout les combats qu'elle avait et elle était suffisamment sportive pour ne pas se sentir fatiguée dès qu'elle devait courir sur de longues distances.

Grâce évita de justesse une branche qui passa à quelques millimètres seulement de son œil gauche. Sa course était ralentie par les arbres, les fourrés et les mottes de terre se dressant sur sa route. Il n'y avait même pas de sentiers. Grâce secoua la tête avec colère. Évidemment qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de sentier ! Elle n'allait pas en plus indiquer son chemin aux aurors ! Et puis toutes ces branches qui lui cognaient dans la tête sans qu'elle les voie arriver ! Et où allait-elle en plus ?

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta soudain et leva sa baguette.

« Enchantement des Quatre Points ! Pointe au Nord ! »

Le Nord était devant elle.

Elle reprit sa course tout en réfléchissant. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt de Thetford. Si elle continuait vers le Nord-Ouest, elle pourrait arrivait à Londres. En balai elle aurait pu le faire en une demi-heure environ.

La jeune fille trébucha sur une branche. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte de cette forêt infernale dans laquelle il lui semblait qu'elle courait depuis des heures. Elle jeta le sortilège Tempus.

Onze heure et quart du matin.

Elle ne courait pas depuis beaucoup de temps finalement. Elle s'arrêta pour souffler un peu et regarda la forêt autour d'elle. Les arbres semblaient moins nombreux, et plus jeunes. L'orée de la forêt ne devait pas être très loin.

La jeune femme sourit et reprit sa course avec un regain d'énergie. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à distinguer la route. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Une autoroute. Avec des voitures. Et des moldus.

Elle se renfonça dans la forêt pour être sure de ne pas être vue puis fit rapidement apparaître un miroir et se regarda avec attention. Pas question de se montrer dans cette tenue devant les moldus.

Sa robe de sorcière était déchirée à quelques endroits. Elle ne voulait même pas regarder ses vieilles bottes en cuir de dragon. Elles étaient dans un état lamentable, couvertes de boue. Elle fit rapidement apparaître un jean et une veste en cuir puis retira ses bottes et entreprit d'enfiler le pantalon. Enfin la sorcière rapetissa expérimentalement sa robe pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus qu'à un t-shirt un peu flottant. Elle enfila la veste en cuir, qui était légèrement inconfortable aux niveau des épaules car trop courte puis examina ses bottes. Elle pouvait peut-être faire apparaître d'autres chaussures. Elle hésita puis haussa les épaules. Ses bottes étaient très bien. Elle se tourna vers le miroir et entreprit de guérir les petites blessures dû aux branches et d'enlever les feuilles de ses cheveux. Son examen finit, elle rangea sa baguette puis se dirigea résolument vers la file de voiture et s'arrêta au bord de la route.

Elle se donna une pose sure d'elle et tendit le pouce. Les aurors ne penseraient jamais à un mangemort faisant du stop avec des moldus mais Grâce connaissait très bien ce monde là. Elle avait passé toutes ses années avant sa majorité parmi les moldus. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une voiture s'arrête devant elle. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et la regarda d'un air charmeur.

-Vous savez que c'est pas très prudent de faire du stop seule quand on est une jeune femme aussi belle que vous.

Grâce s'empêcha de se passer une main désemparée sur le visage. Il existait encore des gens usant de ces méthodes complètements ringardes et se croyant irrésistibles à cette époque ?

Elle s'avança lentement vers la voiture et le regarda de haut :

-Mais je suis pas seule. Vous croyez vraiment que je suis sans protection ?

L'homme en face d'elle la regarda, l'air soudain incertain.

-Vous savez je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire quoi que ce soit. C'était juste pour... Enfin, vous z'allez où ?

-Je veux aller à Londres.

-Hum... Oui mais... Où dans Londres ?

-Déposer moi le plus proche de Charing Cross.

Grâce le regarda puis s'empressa d'ajouter « s'il vous plaît »avec un sourire qu'elle espérait charmeur. Il eut l'air de marcher car l'homme s'empressa de lui ouvrir sa portière. La jeune femme monta dans la voiture en essayant de ne pas montrer son expression amusée. Les hommes, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, étaient tous les mêmes.

-Alors vous venez d'où ? Vous z'avez pas l'air très chargée ?

Grâce se tourna vers lui, cherchant une explication pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et la regarde d'un air préoccupé.

-Ne me dites pas que vous venez du squat... parce que je veux pas vous prendre dans ce cas-là. Vous m'excuserez mais on a pas trop confiance nous, avec tout les problèmes qu'ils nous ont fait.

-Je ne viens pas... Enfin si j'en viens mais je n'habite pas là-bas. Je tentait de convaincre mon frère de rentrer à la maison mais...

-Oh.

L'homme la regarda avec compassion.

-C'est sur que ça doit pas être facile pour vous. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu revenir ?

-Non... Et puis il est majeur vous savez... Je n'ai aucun droit de le forcer à rentrer chez nous.

Grâce se pencha légèrement en avant et passa sa main sur son front.

-Vous auriez vu dans quel état est la maison... Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui...

-Faut pas vous en faire, allez ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les policiers vont bientôt faire une descente là-bas. Ils en ont assez d'entendre toutes ces plaintes. En fait, ils avaient envoyés deux d'leurs agents hier. Y' ne sont pas encore revenus. Je suppose qu'y parlementent...

Grâce se souvint soudain de Julius lui parlant hier. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait piqué de la nourriture à des policiers. La jeune mangemorte tenta de garder une figure neutre. Personne n'était prêt de revoir les deux policiers.

L'homme sembla remarquer son trouble et remarqua d'une voix précipitée :

-Vous savez je ne voulais pas... Enfin je veux dire... Ces jeunes ne sont pas tous des voyous, hein ! C'est pas du tout ce que j'voulais dire!Mais bon, parfois y' nous causent des problèmes quoi. Et nous on s'inquiètent ! Les mamans ont peurs, quoi ! Pour leurs gosses et tout ça. Et puis nous aussi. Mon cousin a eu sa voiture raillé la dernière fois qu'il s'est arrêté dans la forêt pour pique-niquer avec sa famille. On est pas en confiance nous ! Faut comprendre ! Ces gosses y' sont paumés mais c'est lourd à porter ! Faudrait les mettre dans un centre ou quelque chose comme ça ! Pour le mieux quoi !

Grâce eut un sourire amer et murmura :

-Oui... Pour le plus grand bien hein...

-Pardon ? Vous z'avez dit ?

-Oh, rien ! Vous savez cela m'étonnerais que vous aillez encore des ennuis avec ces jeunes.

-Vous z'avait l'air bien sure de vous.

-Oh je pense que si les policiers leur parlent ils se calmeront. Ils ne sont pas méchants.

« Et de toute façon ils ne risquent pas de faire grand chose étant donné que je les ai tous tués » continua Grâce dans sa tête.

L'homme la regarda avec un air peu convaincu puis regarda par sa fenêtre.

-On est bientôt arrivés. Je vous dépose vers la station de métro ?

-Oui merci.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet silencieusement puis l'homme s'arrêta sur le bord d'un trottoir.

-Et voilà ! Vous êtes arrivée ! En fait j'oubliais de vous demander... Il s'appelle comment votre frère ?

Grâce pencha la tête, le dévisagea puis répondit doucement :

-Nathanël. Vous le connaissez peut-être ?

-Alors lui sauf vot' respect c'est un véritable gredin !

-Je n'en doute pas répondit Grâce poliment puis pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et murmura « Oubliettes ».

Elle se leva, sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, et regarda autour d'elle.

Et maintenant que faire ?


	5. Londres deuxième partie

Grâce se retourna vers la voiture et vit le chauffeur secouer la tête d'un air perdu avant de hausser les épaules et de démarrer. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner lentement, son chauffeur complètement désorienté. La jeune femme soupira puis examina les lieux.

Il faisait plutôt beau, le ciel était légèrement gris et quelques nuages s'annonçaient au loin. Une foule de gens se dirigeait vers la station de métro, juste à côté de l'endroit où Grâce se trouvait. Une jeune femme lui fonça dessus, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Eh ! Cria Grâce. Regarde où tu vas !

La jeune fille se retourna, brandit son majeur et continua sa course.

-Et bien... se dit Grâce avec ennui, très accueillant tout ça.

Elle marcha vers la station de métro. Que devait-elle faire exactement ? Elle décida rapidement que dans l'immédiat, elle devait trouver un endroit discret où passer la nuit. De toute façon, les aurors ne la chercheraient sûrement pas

à Londres. Du moins elle l'espérait.

« Bon alors... Il faut que je trouve un petit hôtel... pensa Grâce en essayant de se remonter le moral. Et il faut que je trouve un plan. Et vite. Je ne fuirais pas toute ma vie. ».

D'un pas assurée, elle se dirigea vers une petite rue à sa gauche et s'y enfonça sans un regard en arrière.

Une heure plus tard, Grâce, une bouteille d'eau à la main, s'effondra sur un banc dans un petit parc désert.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout ! On est à Londres bordel ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de petites chambres à louer pour les étudiants ! Même un taudis me va ! C'est juste pour une nuit ! Où est ce que je vais moi ? Et en plus je commence à être fatiguée moi et... »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans son monologue et regarda fixement le lampadaire auquel elle s'adressait depuis quelques secondes. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je parle à un lampadaire moi maintenant ? … ».

Elle se redressa sur son banc et regarda autour d'elle d'un air digne. Elle espérait que personne ne l'avait vu parler toute seule comme une petite vieille ayant un peu perdue la tête.

Mais le parc était vide, à part un petit chien qui semblait occuper à enfouir son museau dans une poubelle renversée.

Grâce soupira et renversa sa tête en arrière. Le chien releva sa tête d'un air surpris et s'avança vers elle. Il sauta sur le banc et la regarda en laissant sa langue pendre entre ses dents. La mangemorte entreprit de le caresser distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le chien, et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Un éclair blanc traversa le chien qui gémit et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Grâce soupira et se rassit à côté de lui, rassurée et reprit ses caresses.

« Tu aurais pu être un auror tu sais ? Entreprit-elle de lui expliquer. Je ne te veux pas de mal sinon mais tu dois comprendre que je dois me protéger. Marcher dans la rue et parler à un chien n'est plus aussi sûr pour moi que dans ma jeunesse... Enfin bien sur je suis toujours jeune mais... »

Elle soupira un deuxième fois puis se leva et se frotte les bras énergiquement. Ce n'étais pas le moment de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle devait trouver un logement.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Retourne chez toi ! Allez pschhh !

-Ouaf !

Grâce regarda le chien avec lassitude et renonça à faire partir le chien. Les gens commençaient à la regarder et attirer l'attention était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Avec se faire coincer par les aurors et se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Enfin nez-à-nez... Façon de parler bien entendu pensa sombrement Grâce. Elle n'avait vu Vous-savez-qui qu'une fois, et de loin parmi une foule d'autre gens. Elle en tremblait encore. Ses yeux semblaient n'être que deux fentes et sa voix... Elle se rappelait encore de sa voix. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait la faire se livrer aux aurors. Plus jamais elle ne voulait entendre cette voix. Plus jamais.

Le chien aboyait à côté d'elle et la sortit de ses pensées. Sans même lui jeter un regard, elle entra dans un vieux appartement un peu lugubre dont le panneau sur la porte indiquait qu'on y louait des chambres. La porte en bois un peu moisi s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Grâce entra.

La pièce était sombre et les yeux de la jeune femme mirent quelques temps à s'y habituer. Devant elle était un escalier raide montant à un étage. Une jeune femme, l'air pressé, le descendit en hâte.

« -C'est pour quoi ? Les chambres ? On en a une libre. Pas chère.

Elle regarda Grâce avec insistance.

-Oui. Oui, je la prend. Pour une nuit.

La femme se contenta de hocher la tête et se précipita vers un comptoir situé à la droite de la sorcière.

-Alors... Pour une nuit... 25 euros.

Elle prit une clef accrochée au mur puis dévisagea Grâce.

-Eh bien ? Vous payez ?

Grâce sortit sa baguette et murmura « Confundo ». Le sort frappa la femme au poignet. Elle cligna des paupières d'un air hagard et mâchonna sa langue en examinant le comptoir en face d'elle. Elle leva brusquement la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

-Je venais de vous payer et vous alliez me donner la clef.

-Je... Je m'appelle Barbara. Les chiens ne sont pas admis ici. La clef hum ? Tenez... tenez. Vous êtes ici pour quoi ? On a des chambres si vous voulez. Pas chères. Mais les chiens ne sont pas...

-Oui oui, je sais répondit la sorcière en essayant de dissimuler un sourire.

Elle y était allé un peu fort avec le sort. La femme en face d'elle la regarda avant de s'asseoir brusquement. Elle sortit un carnet et se mit à marmonner toute seule. Grâce décida qu'elle pouvait monter dans sa chambre. L'escalier semblant être le seul passage possible. Après avoir regarder d'un air désolé vers le chien, elle s'y dirigea. L'escalier était raide et grinçait à chacun de ses pas. Elle arriva enfin en haut.


End file.
